In many areas of the world, pets such as dogs are quite popular. Conventionally, animals such as dogs are often kept in an outdoor, fenced-in pen. Dogs may be kept in the pen for exercise, time-out, security, or for play. Many of such fenced pens are referred to as ‘dog runs.’ The majority of such fenced pens for animals consist of conventional, chain-link fencing having a square or diamond-shaped chain-link to ensure that the pets may not escape.
Unfortunately, when animal feeding within the fenced pen is required, an individual conventionally must enter the fenced pen to manually feed the animal(s). This can potentially result in the escape of the animal when the gate of the fenced pen is open. Additionally, animals such as dogs may jump up on the individual with excitement for food, occasionally scratching the individual with claws, or ripping clothing. Disheveled or mistreated animals in a fenced pen at an animal shelter may attack or charge the gate when it opens, ultimately leading to the escape of the animal, and/or injury to the individual and animal.
Thus, there is a need for a new animal feeding device configured to permit the feeding of fenced-in animals without the need for an individual to enter the fence, preventing the escape of the animals, and preventing the animals from jumping up on the individual. Such a device is preferably configured to feed more than one animal simultaneously, and is preferably equipped with multiple feeding pans. Additionally, such a device is preferably clog-free, and employs gravity to allow dry food to fall, in a controlled fashion within a food chute, through the chain-link fencing to the interior of the fence, and into the feeding pan(s). Additionally, such a device is preferably lightweight, and does not require any external structural support aside from the fence itself to remain in the desired functional position.